Shizuka
by Koinu-sama
Summary: She had always thought she was a human, a normal girl with normal problems. However, a trip through the bone-eater's well proves otherwise. Sesshomaru/OC. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Through The Well

Her body trembled as she stared unseeingly at the ground between her hands…or rather, claws, terrified tears streaming from her widened eyes. W-What had just happened? She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head with a shaky sob, another surge of tears spilling over and splattering on the ground loudly. WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED?!

She had been having a study night with Sota and Hitomi because exams were coming up. But…she hadn't been feeling well so she had decided to go home early, she was on her way to the stairs when she noticed a small building off to the side of the Higurashi property.

It had been unnatural…the pull she had felt, as if the building had been physically drawing her closer. It had been as if she were in a trance, and the next thing she knew, she was falling. A strange light passed through her line of vision…and then pain. So. Much. Pain. She was paralyzed by it, it was as if she was being skinned alive.

But, as terrified as she was…that was not what scared her most…oh no, it was the dangerously sharp looking talons that tipped her fingers…and the long wavy curtain of the white-gold hair that filled her peripheral vision…when only moments ago it had not only been black, but shoulder length at most. She barely restrained a scream as something brushed against her leg...twisting her torso until she could see the long silky tail peeping out from beneath her uniform skirt.

It was as if her senses were on overdrive, and everything was so agonizingly loud. The sheer volume of the coos of owls up above nearly drove her insane.

Her mind did a double-take, her tail forgotten. Owls? Her head wrenched upwards…and her heart plummeted. _Stars._ Swallowing thickly, knowing that nothing would come of sitting around on the bottom of a well wallowing in her tears….she hesitantly took hold of the vines that grew up the side and began her ascent.

While she had dreaded what she would find at the top, after everything...a small, logical part of her was relieved to see the forest. Trees were nothing to be afraid of, after all. Hoisting herself over the side of the well she looked around…finding herself in awe of the clarity of which her surroundings took. It was night, as she was well aware…but the darkness she knew accompanied that time did not seem to hinder her vision.

In fact, even in the dark, her vision was better than she could ever recall it being. She glanced back at the well, the thought of trying to return home crossing her mind, but that thought was quickly disposed of. She couldn't go home looking like she did now, and if she stayed...maybe she could find some answers.

She looked down at her hands again, flexing her fingers to ensure that they were really hers, they were, of course. Her self examination, however, was cut short by what sounded like a scream. Was someone in danger?! With speed that terrified herself, she sprinted as fast as she could towards the sound.

Even more surprising than her speed, and strangely accurate sense of direction…was the source of the scream she had heard. A white rabbit...wearing tiny clothes. Its little black eyes were bright with fear as it stared up at her…its little body was positively trembling with it. But she quickly deduced that the little rabbit was unable to bolt because its foot was tangled in a rather painful looking snare.

"P-Please don't eat me." The little rabbit whimpered, trying to make itself appear as small as possible as it cowered away from her.

A talking white rabbit in little clothes…why does this sound familiar? She let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing her forehead wearily. With a few unpleasant tweaks…the similarities were rather uncanny. At least her name wasn't Alice. "I'm not going to eat you." She said, kneeling down beside the rabbit and detangling his leg.

He stared at his just-freed leg in wonder, flexing the appendage as if he didn't believe his eyes. "T-Thank you-" but his excitement faltered as he realized he didn't know her name.

She smiled a little at him. "Shizuka…my name is Shizuka. What's yours?"

He nodded his head in approval. "A lovely name for a lovely demoness. My name is Jinsoku." He stated with a graceful bow.

Her eyes widened. "W-What did you just call me?"

He flinched at her question, frightened that he had offended her somehow. "I-I beg your pardon…I only called you a demoness. I did not m-mean to make offense."

She shook her head. "I am not offended…I am merely confused is all. It's just that...I am not from around here." At his confused look she continued. "You see, I am human. But I fell through a well, and now somehow I am here…and look like this." Her explanation sounded ridiculous, even to her own ears. But even so…the rabbit regarded her seriously, his little paw placed thoughtfully on his chin. "I have heard of such things happening…about six years ago there was a human, who used the well as a portal. I assume something similar happened to you."

Shizuka perked up at that. "Maybe she could help me."

Jinsoku's eyes grew so wide they looked as if they were going to fall out of his head…he shook his head frantically. "Oh no…I would not advise it. While she could probably help…your aura makes it too risky."

"My aura?"

"Yes, all demons have one…and yours is very powerful. I had actually been running away from you when I got caught in that human snare. The human's half-demon husband, Inuyasha would feel threatened…he would attack first and ask questions later. And if you realized you were a demon when you say you did…such an encounter could prove fatal."

"But how is it exactly that I became a demon? I was human only this morning."

The rabbit shook his head. "All I know is that it is impossible for a human to possess an aura like yours. Little is known about the nature of the bone-eater's well…but if I were to guess, I would say that you were under a spell or a curse of some sort in your world, that sealed away your demon powers…but in passing through the well, its supernatural capabilities stripped you of that spell somehow."

Shizuka stared at the rabbit thoughtfully…that made sense.

The rabbit fidgeted anxiously. "I-I may not be a very good fighter, but as a rabbit demon, I am the ears of the demon world…there is little I don't hear about."

"But if what you say is true…that means I can't go home." She looked down at her hands in dismay. "What do I do now?"

Jinsoku scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Well…that all depends on you. What do you want to do, Lady Shizuka?"

She looked at him oddly. "…Lady?"

The rabbit nodded. "Of course, it is befitting of a demoness of your caliber."

….

Jinsoku had since been on his way, having thanked her profusely for saving him…and Shizuka found herself alone again, though she felt remarkably better now that she had an explanation for all of this, however far fetched. But as her head tilted back to look at the night sky, the gravity of her situation hit her hard. She was lost...with no provisions, no weapon...no anything. She tore her gaze away from the sky to look into the dark curtain of trees...in a world where talking rabbits existed, who knew what else she would find among the trees.

Clenching her fists with determination, she walked into the forest.

_There was only one way to find out._


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the sun was directly overhead, Shizuka's stomach made its presence known, quite loudly too. But as she looked at the greenery and spattering of mushrooms at her feet, she found herself at a loss. She had no idea what was safe to eat and what wasn't...and she wasn't exactly fond of the idea of poisoning herself to find out.

With a sigh she continued onward, only to stumble upon a small brook a few hours later. She stared at the water for a long moment, before following it with her gaze until it disappeared in the undergrowth. M_aybe it would lead her to a river where she could fish. _

With newfound purpose, Shizuka followed the stream for about a half a mile until it fed out into a shallow river. She beamed, unable to believe her good fortune. Removing her socks and shoes, and rolling up the sleeves of her blouse, she made her way out into the riverbed. She grinned as she saw the glistening scales of a fish as it swam by...she had seen this done in movies tons of times.

Shizuka dove for it, capturing a small fish successfully, although she was caught unprepared for its slickness. She desperately tried to keep a hold of the fish, only to accidentally squish it with the force of her grip. A disgusted shudder ran up her spine, and her appetite was effectively ruined.

It was dark by the time she had a fire going...and she settled beside its warmth feeling hopeless and depressed. Resting her cheek on her knee, she held out her hand to stare at it, her eyes widening as she noticed the strange markings on her hand and arm...like tribal tattoos. _She hadn't noticed those before._ They were a pale shade of gold, barely distinguishable against her fair skin...but she could see them shimmer in the firelight. They swirled around her arms and exposed legs like spiderwebs, and when she lifted her shirt...they spanned across her stomach and disappeared beneath her skirt.

With a dejected sigh, Shizuka settled down in the soft soil...her eyelids growing heavy as the fire cast a warm glow over her skin.

She wasn't sure what had awoken her...but in an instant she was bolt upright and alert, noting the smoldering remains of her fire as she gazed out into the darkness. An odd smell tugged at her senses, but it was more than that, like a nudge at the edge of her consciousness that danger was nearby.

Terror rose like a lump in her throat as a creature burst into the clearing, it's maw dripping with saliva as it snarled viciously at her, its otherworldly green eyes locking onto her slight frame. Shizuka just barely managed to scramble out of the way as it sank dangerously long claws into the earth. It turned to face her slowly, a creature that was somewhere between a bear and a lizard, baring its enormous fangs at her with a bone-rattling roar.

Shizuka did not understand the sensations that seared through her body, her heartbeat pounding in her ears...it was as if her body was going to burst. The world tilted and blurred...shrinking as her body...expanded. She did not even register what was happening until her attacker hung lifelessly...from her mouth. Fear and confusion forced its way to the forefront of her mind, her eyes wide as she froze where she stood, her mind going into shock as it struggled to process what had just happened.

The metallic taste of blood filled her mouth and she dropped the creature like it had burned her...backing away from the mangled corpse in horror. She stumbled clumsily over her own limbs in her attempt to get away, breaking into a full run. She tripped over trees and tumbled across the ground as she grew accustomed to her enormous new body.

As her gaze found the powerful paws moving beneath her, her mind reeled. She had snapped the neck of her attacker in her jaws without even a second thought. She could still feel it, its spine crunching in her mouth.

The world whirled past her in a sea of green as she gained speed...she wasn't sure how long she ran, but with the wind through her fur and the sun on her back...she almost began to enjoy herself...pushing her legs even harder. But that all ended when her sensitive ears were filled with the sound of screaming, skidding to a halt as she listened for the sound again.

One terrified voice was followed by another...men, women, children...terrible, blood curdling screams. The atmosphere seemed to freeze over as she listened, her paws slowly leading her towards the sound. She crept silently through the forest, pausing at its edge...and the scent of blood assaulted her senses. The scent was coppery, and sickeningly sweet...she didn't know how she knew what it was, but she just did/

She did not need to be told that this village was being raided by bandits, and in the moment that she witnessed a child be mercilessly slaughtered...rage swallowed any and all sense of reason.

With teeth bared she lunged straight into the heart of the village, sinking her teeth into the man who had killed the child and tearing him apart. A guttural snarl resonated from her chest, vibrating the atmosphere as she bared her fangs in fury, gazing at the bandits_. _They trembled in fear as they stared into the blazing blue eyes of death itself.

Surviving villagers scrambled for cover, watching on in fear from their hiding places as the great beast annihilated their attackers, not one bandit escaping his fate.

As the last bandit died and her mind cleared, the gravity of what she had done sank in. She had killed that creature in the forest because she had no choice...but this, these were people...humans. And she had...she had killed them without remorse. She felt like she should feel guilty...yet she didn't. Her gaze found the child, a little boy, lying in a pool of his own blood, cut down and tossed aside like trash...she made her way towards him, and her heart broke at the sight.

No matter where she came from, no matter where she was, no matter where she went...killing a helpless child was the worst crime anyone could commit. She had once seen a little girl be killed by an oncoming car...and she would never forget the devastated, anguished screams of her mother. She had been helpless then, and she was helpless now. Her head perked up when she heard him choke, and she was horrified to realize that he was not dead, but was drowning in his own blood. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she rasped her tongue over the boy's small body.

The wound in his throat emitted a soft gold glow as it healed, and his indigo eyes grew wide as he gasped for air, rolling onto his side as he breathed in as much oxygen as he could...practically driving himself to hyperventilation.

As Shizuka watched him, the world seemed to grow lighter, tilting as she shrunk in on herself...finally relaxing. She was swallowed by a golden light, and she found herself human again...or rather, as human as she could get. As he recovered, Shizuka took the time to _really _look at him, and it was obvious that his life had been a harsh one. He was dressed in little more than rags, scars and bruises in all stages of healing littering his malnourished frame. He couldn't have been much more than ten years old. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she noticed the tips of little black ears sticking out from his matted hair.

Slowly, villagers came out into the open, exchanging nervous glances as they congregated around the otherworldly demoness and the boy. They did not understand her motives for saving them, and they were torn between gratitude and fear. But as she looked around the crowd that surrounded her, she realized that these villagers were healthy and well-fed, their clothes were not hanging on their frames in tatters. This was not a poor village, yet the boy she had saved was on the brink of death...and not because of the bandit attack...but because of neglect. Her heart twisted angrily within her chest, the desire to protect this boy surging through her with great intensity.

She snarled with a ferocity she did not know she possessed,...her gaze wide and feral as she bared her teeth, ruled by the strange instinct to protect the boy. She no longer cared if these villagers lived or died, she gathered the boy in her arms, barely feeling his weight as she stood despite her small build. The boy slumped against her, the strain of the situation was hard on his body.

The boy was quiet as they walked, having long ago entered the forest, unable to tear his gaze away from the beautiful demoness who had saved him...he could not be more grateful to her, but he was no more than a filthy half-breed,_ hardly worth saving_. He swallowed hard, nervous but wanting answers. "I-I can walk." he stuttered out. His heart plummeted to his stomach when her electric blue eyes flickered down to him, the slitted pupils narrowing as she focused on him, pausing for a moment before she set him on his feet.

"What's your name?" Shizuka asked, trying to be as gentle as she could. Looking at this boy made her sick, practically choked by the loathing for the people who had done this to him.

The boy opened his mouth to reply, only to find that he couldn't. His mother had had a name for him, but it had been so long since he'd heard it. "I-I..." He cowered at the dangerous expression that distorted her lovely features...only to realize her anger was not at him.

"What have they done to you?" she hissed, her expression angry and pained.

"I'm a dirty half-breed." he said helplessly, his voice cracking with emotion. It had been so long since anyone cared that he didn't know what to do.

"A what?"

"My father was a demon, like you. But my mother was a human...the villagers, they're afraid of my demon blood." he said, his gaze falling in shame.

"What happened to your mother?" Shizuka asked, restraining the growl that dwelt within her throat. When his eyes met hers, the grief in their depths was answer enough.

His expression was one of utmost surprise when he was pulled into a tight embrace, and all at once, the tears that had been bottled up for years, all came flooding out.

Shizuka could only hold the boy as he clung to her, sobbing without restraint...every anguished tremble of his body like a blow to her heart. She wasn't sure how long they were together like that, pillowing the boy's head against her chest as she soothed him. He seemed almost asleep when his stomach made its presence known. His face flushed as Shizuka stared at him with wide eyes, before her eyes softened.

...

Shizuka couldn't help but smile as she watched the boy, tearing into fish after fish as if it was his last meal...before she asked a question that had been on her mind for some time now. "If those villagers were so cruel to you...why did you stay?"

The boy paused right before he was about to take a bite, only for his hands to droop down to his lap, his expression grim. "I...I had always meant to leave...but that village is all I have ever known." his gaze was intense when his eyes lifted to meet hers. "I hate those villagers...but to wander into these woods alone would mean death."

Shizuka's heart broke for the life this boy had led, she understood what he was feeling more than she would like to admit. "If you'd like, you can travel with me from now on."

The boy stared at her, surprised at her offer, before he nodded his head...his eyes bright with emotion.

...

Shizuka awoke to the feeling of something moving beside her, noticing that the boy who had settled down several meters away was now cuddling up to her. Her eyes caught his, and his dark eyes glittered nervously. only for a small shiver to wrack his slight frame. Shizuka felt immediately guilty, having not really noticed how chilly it was. She curled her body around his, pulling him close in an attempt to share some of her warmth...she would have to make a point to get him some proper clothes. She felt him nuzzle into her and her heart fluttered, deeply moved by the action. A small smile upturned the corners of her mouth.

It was strange how well she was settling in, normal people would have been terrified in her situation. At first she had been scared, but as she lay with her arms wrapped around the boy she had saved, there was something about it that felt, _natural__. _It was like she belonged...something she had never felt in her entire life. A part of her mind wanted to rationalize this world as a very realistic dream, but as the crickets chirped, a cool night breeze rustling the leaves...she knew it was all very, very, real.

...

As the day drew on, the village falling farther and farther behind them...the boy's nervous tension eventually began to fade. He was not very talkative, but that didn't matter to Shizuka, she was not the talkative type herself...but the company was nice. His stride had become more open, relaxed, practically bouncing about. And if her eyes weren't fooling her, she'd say his cheeks looked a little fuller.

It was strange, it was as if the boy hadn't a care in the world, when only yesterday he had almost died. She was brought out of her thoughts when he came to a stop about two yards ahead of her, turning back to look at her. "Where are we going, exactly?"

The question caught her off guard, and Shizuka found herself at a loss.

The boy's eyes widened, misinterpreting her startled expression. "O-Oh...you don't have to tell me." he stuttered out. It really was none of his business, nor did it matter, he would follow her to the end of the earth if she let him...he had just been curious.

She quickly regained her composure and started walking again, grateful that he had dropped the subject. She wasn't keen on telling him, or anyone for that matter, that she was hopelessly lost and had no idea where she was going.

Several more hours passed on in amiable silence, when yet again Shizuka was caught off guard by the boy's question.

"Since I don't have a name...do you think you could give me one?"

"Ran." she blurted, his eyes reminded her of her favorite flower, a purple orchid that was almost black in the depth of their color. It seemed to fit.

He blinked a few times as he walked beside her, before a smile split his features. "That sounds like the name of a prince."

...

It had been three days since Shizuka had taken Ran from the human village, and as it settled into the evening, the smoke from a village caught Shizuka's attention. It was dense and black, rising ominously into the sky. Ran seemed perfectly content to continue on his way, but Shizuka found herself playing savior once again.

The monster that attacked the village was as big as a house, an ogre with bright red scaly skin. His breath was fire as he roared, capturing a woman in his fingers and eating her. Even from her spot, Shizuka could hear her dying screams and the crunching of her bones. The village lay almost completely in ruins, half of the huts ablaze.

She had seen enough.

Shizuka sprinted towards the beast, her eyes blazing blue as her humanity melted away as she transformed. The ogre turned just as she was upon him, and he had not even a moment to register the pain as she claimed his life, her powerful jaws crushing his throat. The cumbersome giant fell, shaking the earth as he hit the ground with a thud of finality.

...

Ran was quiet as he sat at Shizuka's side, the meal placed in front of him untouched. The celebration the village had held in her honor had long ago died down as the villagers settled in for the night, with plans of salvaging what they could in the morning. The hut they resided in was empty, save for two mats which had been laid out for them to use.

"Why did you save them?" Ran asked bitterly as he glared at the dirt floor.

Shizuka nursed what was probably her ninth cup of tea, having taken measures to wash the rancid taste of the ogre out of her mouth. Her voice was ice when she spoke. "Ran, you of all people should know what it is to suffer, and if you have a heart anywhere in that small body, you would not wish that suffering on anyone else."

Ran stiffened, his eyes narrowing to slits as his fists tightened until his knuckles turned white. He was only distracted from his anger when he saw Shizuka rise to her feet out of the corner of his eye.

Shizuka glared at the boy with an intensity that would make most men cower. "Ran, the duty of the strong is to protect those who cannot protect themselves. That applies to you, and that applies to these villagers too."


	3. Chapter 3

Silence was nothing unusual for Ran, as Shizuka was not the talkative type...but her presence usually radiated warmth and comfort so it had never bothered him. However, as she combed out his freshly washed hair with the bamboo comb gifted to her from the villagers, he could _feel _the tension rolling off of her in waves...he did not need to see her furrowed brows and flashing eyes to know she was angry with him. It wasn't fair.

"Pouting does not suit you." Shizuka stated gruffly, snapping Ran out of his thoughts as she pulled none to gently on a rather stubborn snarl...earning a small yelp of pain. "And neither does your attitude."

"Can you blame me?" Ran snapped more harshly than he meant to. His heart jumped into his throat when Shizuka's hands stilled on his head.

"How are you any better than they are? With your lack of compassion, I see no difference."

"I am compassionate, to those who deserve it." Ran was not prepared for the harsh smack to his head, which sent him sprawling...clutching his throbbing head in pain, he looked up to Shizuka in shock from his place on the ground. She had never raised her hand against him before.

"Compassion is not based on deserving or not deserving, it is based on need. I will not pretend to know what those villagers put you through, but they are long behind us now and can do you no further harm. Grow up and move on." she all but snarled.

Ran swallowed hard, he could see the fury burning just beneath Shizuka's skin, her eyes bright and her fangs bared. _How could she expect him to forgive them just like that, after everything they did to him? _But...it upset her, and Shizuka meant everything to him. "I...I will try." he conceded quietly, hanging his head. His heart leaped in elation when the tension melted from the air, Shizuka's expression becoming soft again. "That is all that I ask." she said, before handing him a large folded garment.

Ran took it hesitantly, his eyes flickering from the cloth to Shizuka and back again. He hadn't noticed her carrying it, their old clothes had been disposed of, and they now wore the new yukatas and hakama given to them by the ever-grateful villagers...but this, he was unprepared for such finery. He unfolded the beautiful haori, it was slightly untraditional in its make, but the handiwork was exquisite. The fabric was dark blue, with white and silver leaves weaved into it. The inside was lined with soft fur, which animal it belonged to he wasn't sure...but it was...perfect. He slipped it on, and though he still had to grow into it, he had never felt happier.

"And just so you know, humans made that. They are not all bad."

...

A small green imp sprinted through the grand halls of his lordship's palace as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, his feet pattering on the wooden floorboards. He scrambled into his Lordship's study, pushing the heavy wooden sliding door open, before bowing respectfully to his master, panting heavily. "L-Lord Sesshomaru." he gasped out between breaths.

Sesshomaru did not look up from the scrolls sprawled out across his large desk, he legs crossed neatly beneath it.

"T-There is a demon who wishes to see you. He said it is very important...he is on his way here!"

"So be it." was all he said.

Before the imp could excuse himself, a large demon loomed in the doorway, his heavy steps shaking the floor beneath him. He was a fearsome looking boar demon. He had to duck beneath the doorway due to his height, long coarse black hair surrounded his pig's head, long, thick tusks curving out from his mouth. His kimono and hakama were stained and tattered with age, heavy rusted armor resting against his broad chest. An enormous axe rested on his back, he bowed slightly to Lord Sesshomaru who had yet to acknowledge him. The boar was not deterred in the slightest. "As part of the ordinance, we demons are allowed our fair trade of human flesh." he stated roughly.

Sesshomaru slowly looked up at the intruder, his golden eyes glinting like slivers of ice. "I am aware of the foolish treaty you filth have put into place, but I have taken no part in it."

The boar bristled, his black eyes narrowing angrily. "There is a demon in the south who is slaughtering demons left and right, it's a massacre!"

"The lives of other demons are of no concern to me. If they cannot defend themselves against a single demon, let the world be rid of their weakness."

The demon growled at the blatant disrespect, but he held his temper. "How can you be so callous? Those demons are under _your_ jurisdiction, _your _protection." He straightened up, crossing his arms as he glowered at the demon lord, changing tactics. _ "_The demon takes the form of a great dog, no doubt it will eventually make its way here and challenge your position."

_That _gave the Sesshomaru pause, not so much because he was concerned, but more-so...surprised. Dog demons with any amount of pure lineage were exceedingly rare this side of the sea, most preferring their territories in the main continent. It was common knowledge among them that this land had been claimed by his father centuries ago. Though it was not impossible that someone had caught wind of his father's death, and had come to take it over...it was unlikely. Dog demons were very direct in their nature, had a challenge been the intent, the demon would have been on his doorstep. Even the occasional demoness who crossed the sea and sought to be his mate, did so blatantly. For a dog demon to be roaming about in his lands without a clear motive was...odd.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet with the grace that was customary of one of his status, and walked right past the boar demon, paying him no further mind as he turned right and made his way down the hall.

...

Several weeks had passed since Ran had joined up with Shizuka, and while at first her penchant for saving humans had frustrated him, but as time passed, he couldn't help but admire her for it. Her true form was awe-inspiring...beautiful in a way few creatures were. Her fur hung in rivers of shimmering golden silk, her eyes glistening like stars among her slender canine face. Her long ears were draped on either side of her face, and her tail was long and full, a length and a half of her body.

It was a quiet night, Shizuka was settled at the base of a tree, and Ran had taken it upon himself to gather fire-wood. He was starving, and he and Shizuka both preferred their food cooked. He salivated at the thought of the glistening venison, it was a nice change from the fish and small animals they usually ate. He was so involved in his task that he didn't notice the approaching demon until it was too late. He was mid-bend, his hand just above a stick he was about to add to his pile.

His indigo eyes were wide as he stared into the golden orbs of the demon standing less than two yards away from him. In a flourish he snatched up the stick and sprinted into the forest.

...

Sesshomaru watched the boy go, thinking it was about time that a half-breed knew its place. Though, he did find it odd that the child was heading in the same direction he was...was this boy so weak that he was unable to sense that he was between two dog demons? The demon's potent aura was easy to track, as it seemed to seep into the very earth itself. Though, the forest seemed...at peace, in its presence, birds were chirping loudly in the tree-tops, and more than once he had seen small animals scurry across his path. Usually they kept their distance, but for some reason they did not seem to be bothered by him. He stopped in his tracks when he found the demon he was searching for, realizing quickly as the demon's scent reached his senses...that this demon was female. Her enormous dog form was curled around what he presumed was the campsite, dozing in the sunlight.

She was either unaware of his presence, or did not care. He spotted the half-breed boy building a fire a within the curve of the demon's body...only for him to cry out in frustration as the demoness' large tail twitched in sleep, curling in towards her body and effectively snuffing out the fire in the process and knocking the boy over. With a huff, the boy moved to scoop up the tail in his arms and move it out of his way.

He saw the mouth of the demoness curl upwards in a canine smile, though her eyes remained closed, she manipuled her tail until the boy was shouting in protest as he was suspended from the air, clinging to the fur of her tail for dear life. Sesshomaru was reminded very strongly of a mother playing with her pup.

The demoness opened her eyes and her gaze found him without error, her head not rising from her paws, her eyes glittered with amusement as she watched him, her tail wagging, causing the boy to shout more...something or another about putting him down.

...

Shizuka couldn't put her finger on it, demons usually set her on edge...yet this one didn't bother her in the slightest. She could feel the power radiating off of him, yet, she didn't feel threatened at all. She watched him watch her, and blinked as a bright light as a bright light filled her line of vision. Her head rose from her paws as she stared at the white dog that now stood before her...he dwarfed even her in his enormity, her blue eyes wide as her tail dropped back down to the ground, releasing Ran who scrambled away.

Ran wasn't in the least concerned about the silent exchange that was occurring between Shizuka and the other demon, he was just relieved to be on the ground again. He quickly gathered his wood and made to get to a safe distance. She didn't seem to be bothered by him, so he felt he had no reason to be either.

Shizuka was startled as the demon moved forward to sniff at her nose curiously...rearing her head away instinctively.

...

Sesshomaru did not encounter those of his own kind often, and those that he did come across, usually was a shameless female strewn about on his doorstep, who paled in comparison to his heritage. But this creature that was before him...caused an instinctual shiver of excited anticipation. He could feel her pure aura as it mingled and blended with his own, and he decided in that moment..._that she belonged to him._

A growl rumbled low in his chest, deep and sensual as he circled her. And much to his pleasure, the beast rose in a golden flourish, grabbing the halfling by the scruff of his haori and vanishing into the forest, his cries falling on deaf ears. Sesshomaru watched her go, licking his chops as he gave her a head-start. There were two ways a female could respond to a male, when a female refused, a fight ensued...and when a female accepted, she induced a chase. Deciding he had waited long enough, he broke into hot pursuit.

...

Shizuka's mind raced as she weaved through the trees, her only thought was of getting away. He hadn't seemed to wish her any harm at first...but she had spent enough time around dogs to know a dangerous growl when she heard one. Shizuka shuddered as she pushed her legs harder, the world whirling past in a green blur. She did not consider herself a coward, but there was no way she stood a chance against a demon like that!

...

Sesshomaru could barely contain his excitement as he bounded after his female, mating was not a concept that he ever thought about in great detail, as worthy females were something of a rarity...but he knew opportunity when he saw it. Only a fool would let a demoness such as this get away.

The western lord quickly came to regret giving the demoness a head-start, as it was obvious that she had no intent of letting him catch her easily. Deciding to change his methods, his paws left the earth as he took to the skies. Without the hindrance of obstacles, the dog demon increased his speed tenfold. He was almost upon her when she turned sharply to the right, throwing him off...though he recovered quickly. She paused for just a moment to drop her charge safely on the ground, and that was all the opportunity he needed.

He caught her scruff in his mouth, and he pinned her to the ground beneath him. She seemed stunned for a moment, but she did not seem to be ready to give up just yet. In a flash of light she was off again, in her smaller form. Sesshomaru's desire for her only grew as she took off sprinting, watching her curvaceous backside as it moved with every stride.

...

Shizuka was in a panic, she didn't know what to do, or where to go. It was obvious she could not outrun him, and her chances of defeating him in a fight were not in her favor. And in her hesitation, her pursuer caught up. He pinned her against a tree with enough force to splinter and crack the wood and knock the wind out of her. Then he did something that caused her mind to go blank in shock.

He kissed her.

His tongue forced its way into the wet warmth of her mouth and shamelessly explored every crevice...not one tooth left untouched. She was so overwhelmed by the intensity that her muddled mind couldn't form one coherent thought.

That is, until she noticed something very, very _scary_ pressed up hard against her pelvis. She didn't need to be experienced to know what it was. She began to thrash and struggle, mewling into his mouth in her attempt to get free. But her wrists were clasped in a vice-like grip, and her feet were suspended above the ground and she was unable to gain purchase on anything. Tears began to pool in her eyes as she realized that she was going to be raped.

...

Sesshomaru shivered in pleasure as his woman bucked against him, his mind sinking lower into his lust-induced state. She was practically begging to be taken right then and there, in one fluid motion he ground his length against her core and sank his fangs deep into the junction of her shoulder.

Everything was as it should be...until her body convulsed sharply and a choked sob reached his ears. His mind skidded to a confused halt, feeling his intended tremble beneath him...and he could smell fear. _So much fear._

He slowly retracted his fangs and moved so he could properly look at her face. Her expression was not the one he wanted to see...as tears streamed from her ethereal blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in his life, the great lord of the west was at a loss. It was commonplace for demons to be jaded creatures, twisted and shaped by their long lives, and he was no exception. Yet, as he gazed into the glassy eyes of the demoness pinned beneath him...all he saw was innocence. Her eyes, though different in hue, were not unlike those of his ward...wide and bright with youth. The sudden surge of protective possessiveness that surged through him was powerful.

...

Shizuka's mind transferred from frightened to baffled as she was pulled into a tight embrace, her chin resting high on his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly about her waist. As he buried his nose in her hair, a part of her screamed to run away, to fight, to do _something..._but a smaller, wiser part of her told her to stay right where she was. Running had already proven fruitless once...and she was not quite stupid enough to try to fight him. His presence radiated power, and if the sword at his hip was anything to go by, he knew how to use it. She, on the other hand...only knew how to transform and bite things, not very impressive.

She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a low growl, which vibrated both of their bodies with its depth. Her gaze flickered to his face, and to his eyes which were blood red...and unlike the time he had growled at her, his teeth were bared. She followed his line of sight and spotted Ran looking at them from the underbrush...looking a bit shaken.

Ran recoiled at the sound, and the movement only made the white-haired demon growl louder. His grip on her suddenly became slack and Shizuka didn't really know what she was thinking, or if she was thinking at all for that matter...but he had taken but one step in Ran's direction when she grabbed a hold of his kimono and pulled him to her with strength she didn't know she had and kissed him.

...

Sesshomaru breathed in the heady scent of his mate-to-be, his eyes rolling back into his head. She was in the first throes of heat, and she was probably still unaware of it...he took another deep breath, the smell warming his loins. He had never encountered anything like it, though he knew it was still undetectable to lesser demons, as at this range it was faint to even his superior senses. It would not be long before other men came after her, and that would not do.

He was torn from his thoughts by the sound of a snapping twig, and his attention instantly riveted to the boy at the edge of the forest. His mind did not register him as his intended's charge, but as an interference. His already pink vision finished the transition into red and he growled in warning, yet when the boy moved his instincts urged him into pursuit...or they would have, if given the chance.

He barely noticed the tug on his kimono until soft, supple lips covered his own. It was a timid gesture, merely two mouths touching...but a delicious heat seared through him all the same. He couldn't understand how this female could affect him so, the sensation of blind desire was a foreign concept to him...to crave her touch, her skin, her scent..._oh her scent! _

_Even in his youth, he had always had admirers...his father's allies would often bring their daughters with them when they had business with his father. It was a shameless attempt at making a match, it had irritated him greatly, and his father had certainly been no help. Inu-no-Taisho seemed to think the whole situation was highly amusing...and his mother was no better. She would constantly give away his hiding places just to watch him squirm._

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, realizing he had not moved for some time. He tilted her chin up with his fingers, his other arm wrapped securely around her waist. Her cheeks were flushed pink, her lips swollen from his earlier assault, but her eyes betrayed her. He knew she would bolt if given the chance, instinctively his mokomoko coiled around her.

...

Shizuka swallowed hard as she felt the man's boa snake around her, gazing up into the golden eyes of the man before her, her tail twitching behind her, an external sign of her inner turmoil. Her instinct had been to protect Ran...but now that she had diverted his attention, she did not know who was going to protect _her_.

"You are afraid."

She flinched at the sound of his voice and every hair on her body stood on end. Her eyes were wide and alert, her pupils dilated so she would not miss even the slightest movement. His words were not a question, but an observation. Her heart rattled within its cage with such intensity that she was sure he could hear it. "L-Let me go." her attempt at bravado was feeble, even to her own ears, for she was unable to keep the tremble out of her voice.

His face furrowed into a slight frown, his boa pulling her so close that not even a breath could pass between them. "No."

...

Sesshomaru was becoming frustrated. This woman kissed him one moment, then cowered away like a beaten pup the next. He did not like the stalemate they had reached, unable to progress, yet unwilling to let go. She should be trembling with ecstasy by now, not trepidation.

His jaw set as he straightened up, his mokomoko unfurling, his arm still remaining about her waist as he lifted off the ground, his mokomoko shooting out to ensnare the halfling, though he did not remove his gaze from his female even as the boy once again took it upon himself to be obnoxiously noisy.

He watched as her eyes widened even wider than they were before, it was almost surprising that they did not fall right out of her head. And once again he was left baffled as she gripped the fabric of his kimono so tightly he was certain it would rip...though he did not mind the prospect of her tearing his clothes from his body, he was sure that was not what she had in mind. She buried her face in his shoulder with a small whimper, and he realized that she was afraid of heights.

He withheld a long-suffering sigh with a great of effort, what a chore this was turning out to be. He wanted to mate her, to claim her, to make her scream...not puppy-sit.

...

Ran crossed his arms in frustration as he was hauled across the sky in the most degrading way possible. These two infuriating demons had said barely a word, and he could slice the tension with a knife if he had so desired. It was really quite annoying, one moment Shizuka was crying, and the demon man looked like he was going to eat his face, and then they kissed, and then all logic was cast to the wind and they were both kidnapped. Stupid demons and their stupid mannerisms and their stupid mood-swings and their stupid, stupid, stupid fluffy boas!

It was not an entirely long flight, and he was brought out of his internal temper tantrum as what could only be described as a palace filled his line of vision. It was deeply set into the mountainside, impressive not only in its size, but in its grandeur. It's architecture was beyond any japanese simple elegance, with ornately carved stone walls on all sides and a heavy wooden gate that was obviously more for show than anything, for the humble ledge before it dropped steeply into the valley below. Upon closer inspection Ran realized that the palace was not only set into the mountain, but carved from it. They passed over the walls and into the large courtyard where a small party awaited them, a small green toad standing at the front. He looked about to say something, but before Ran could even process what was happening he was dumped unceremoniously on the stone ground, tumbling into the demon toad quite painfully. By the time he gathered his wits, Shizuka, nor their kidnapper, was anywhere in sight.

The little toad scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off, all the while glaring at him. Ran suddenly felt very tired, and he buried his face in his arms from where he lay on the ground and heaved a great sigh. He was too young to feel this old.

...

Shizuka was silent as she was carried through the stone palace, surprised by the light and airy elegance that the palace had despite its gloomy interior, sheltered from most of the natural light. In spite of her situation, she was left in awe as she gazed at her surroundings, by its sheer size. The main hall was airy, exposed to the outside world completely, and it was beautiful. The stone columns that arched hundreds of feet above them reminded her of Grecian architecture, the ceiling arching high into the mountain, exquisite tapestries decorated the walls, enormous dog demon statues were carved out of the stone walls, and she could not help but feel tiny and insignificant in their presence. Three great halls cut deep into the mountain, one in front, and one one either side. Her captor walked to that which was straight ahead, and Shizuka remained entranced, taking in every detail they passed. The hall were lit by torches, the enormous candelabras set high above their heads. The walls were painted in most exquisite detail, portraits of stories and histories that she could only guess at...for so quickly they passed them...they were not unlike those within Egyptian tombs, though she had never been to Egypt herself.

"My father had a penchant for traveling to distant lands in his youth, I suspect many cultures influenced the structure of this palace. It was his pride and joy."

For the first time since they had arrived, Shizuka took her eyes away from their surroundings and to the man that held her. He was looking straight ahead, with some unknown destination in mind. Already she had seen so many wonderful things, already she had seen Grecian columns, and the very ground was mosaiced in every pattern and color her mind could fathom...even in the courtyard. She had seen vases that were thrice her size set into enormous shelves in the wall, and countless works of art, tapestries, statues, paintings...Indian, Egyptian, Chinese, and countless more pieces where she could only guess from whence they came. "It's beautiful." she said, almost breathlessly.

...

Sesshomaru glanced into the blue eyes of his woman, blinking as she was once again taken by her surroundings. He wound his way through the familiar halls of his home. And at long last, he arrived at the door he was searching for. He pushed the wooden sliding door aside, and stepped into the room, his study. It was entirely japanese in its design, and it was flush with the side of the mountain, light feeding in through the rice paper sliding doors that led out onto the balcony outside. But that was not where he was going, no, he passed the shelves that lined all of his walls, ignoring the scrolls that they contained, and proceeded to another set of sliding doors, the very doors that led through a relatively narrow hall, and into his personal chambers.

...

It took Shizuka several long moments to realize that she was looking at a bedroom. It was beautiful, as was the rest of this palace...but this room took beauty to a whole new level.

A freshwater spring surged out of the wall and into the waiting pool below...the sight of the pool alone was enough to take her breath away. A sakura tree grew in a small lush zen garden at its edge, fed by the sunlight that seeped in through the openings high on the left wall. And to nestled in the corner was a enormous canopied bed, quite obviously Indian. It was covered in all nature of cushions and blankets of every fabric and color. Even the floor was a work of art, tiny silver mosiacs glistening like diamonds. The floor fed into dark wood flooring as it neared the outer left wall, harboring a small rice-paper sliding door that let in more light from outside. And on the farthest side of the room there was another hall carved out of the mountain, large enough for a dog demon's true form...though she knew not where it led.

As she grew accustomed to her surroundings and her awe wore off...that Shizuka realized that she and the man that had attacked her in the forest...were very, very alone. She had allowed herself to be spirited away.


	5. Chapter 5

The aura that this demon possessed was unlike anything she had encountered in these past weeks, clawing at the very atmosphere with such force and intensity that she was afraid to defy him.

Among her friends, she had been the voice of reason, never the sort to rush into a situation without careful analysis. These past weeks had tossed everything she knew and was into complete disarray, her powerful sense of justice had taken physical form as tooth and claw, and yet in the presence of this demon, this man...it took every ounce of self-control not to to crumble into a whimpering bundle of nerves.

...

Sesshomaru looked at the woman within the confines of his grip, his sharp golden eyes analyzing her carefully. Her posture was stiff and guarded, gone was the innocent wonder that had temporarily ensnared her. She had not resisted her capture, yet she resisted his advances, albeit subtly...a walking contradiction. He fought the growl that threatened to spill from his mouth, his brows twitching as he resisted a deep scowl. He was not so disgraceful as to force himself upon a woman, it seemed he would have to earn her trust.

No one questioned his intellect nor his power, yet word of his pristine reputation had obviously not reached this female's ears. She did not seem to comprehend the privilege he wished to bestow upon her, to be chosen to be his mate. Every fibre of his being snarled for him not to yield, but he relinquished his hold on the demoness, and took a step back. She looked small and frail standing there, dwarfed by the expanse of his chambers, staring at him with wide blue eyes. The very eyes that had made him hesitate, the eyes that made him go against the grain of his nature, to take what he wanted when he wanted it.

His eyes narrowed as he surveyed her, his gaze sharp and calculating. "You are free to do as you wish in my home, as it is now yours as well. However, you are to return to our chambers at nightfall."

...

Shizuka was left stunned as she watched her captor turn and walk away, not another word spoken. His words brooked no room for argument, his tone practically _daring _her to try and run. She stood there for several long moments, staring in the direction he had gone. He had said _our.._ The word sent shivers up her spine, and she cared not to analyze the cause. She had to find Ran and get out of here!

She made her way down the hall and through the open door that led into the study, and she spotted him seated at his desk. She paused to stare at him for the breath of a second, only for every hair on her body to stand on end as he looked up from his scrolls at her. She scrambled out of that room as if her life depended on it.

She sprinted down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her, not caring where she went so long as she was far far away from him!

...

Word had spread like wildfire among the servants, that his lordship had brought a woman into the palace, along with a half-demon child. It was unprecedented, and everyone was burning with curiosity about this strange phenomenon.

One such servant, Aiko, a young monkey demoness, was deep in thought about this very subject as she balanced a bucket of soiled water on her slim hip. She was so deep in thought that she almost missed the small tuft of golden fur sticking out from behind one of the large vases that lined the walls of this particular hall. She stared at it for a long moment before her curiosity got the better of her. Setting down her bucket, she made her way over to the wall, peering into the area behind the vase as she discovered that the fur was in fact a tail...as to what that tail belonged to, Aiko had no idea, for the rest was hidden behind the vase.

"Hello?" she inquired softly. Upon receiving no answer, Aiko crawled up into the shelf and peeked behind the vase. Laying there huddled against the wall, was the most beautiful demoness she had ever seen. She was fast asleep. Was _this _the demoness everyone was talking about? Her brow furrowed as she scratched her head. What was she doing here of all places?

As if sensing that she was being watched, cerulean eyes blinked open. Aiko knew a wiser demon would have ran for its life, for dog demons could be quite dangerous, though it was rare, Lord Sesshomaru had killed servants before. There was no knowing of the temperament of this demoness, yet Aiko's curiosity kept her feet rooted right where they were. Something told her that his demoness wasn't going to attack her.

They stared at eachother for a long moment, before the silence was interrupted by a rather loud growl. Aiko nearly fell over in astonishment as the demoness flushed crimson in embarrassment.

Aiko smiled for a moment before she jumped out of the space in the wall and waited for the demoness to follow. "I'm Aiko, if you want to get something to eat I can lead you to the kitchen."

"Shizuka. Nice to meet you." she muttered sheepishly.

Aiko blinked at the greeting, this demoness was not at all what she expected...no formal robes or formal manners, and what was more...she was far younger than she expected, probably only about a hundred years older than herself. His lordship was so severe and scary, the warmth of this demoness was a pleasant surprise.

...

Shizuka couldn't help but stare at her new companion, most demons she had encountered were fierce and ugly, and her captor...well, she didn't really want to think about him. Coppery orange hair stuck out from Aiko's head in every which way, and her sideburns reached half-way across her cheeks to curve along her cheekbones. She was wearing a simple servant's yukata and she could see the fur around her wrists and ankles. She was about a foot shorter than she was, and she noticed a long monkey tail sticking out behind her. Though with those enormous brown eyes, she couldn't help but find her cute.

"Um...instead of the kitchens, do you think you could show me to the gates? I would much prefer to hunt." She felt kind of guilty lying to the girl, but she_ really_ needed to find a way out.

Aiko looked at her for a moment, before she smiled. "No need Lady Shizuka, his lordship has seen to everything. You'll be quite comfortable here I'm sure."

Shizuka went to speak, only to find she had no response. She couldn't exactly just up and run away, plus she still had to find Ran. "Do you know where Ran is? I would like to see him."

"Yes, last I saw him Master Jaken was giving him a tour." she leaned in close to her, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Poor boy looked bored to tears." she said with a giggle.

She perked up at that, if he'd been given a tour then maybe he would know a way out! She felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down at Aiko.

"Come, you should eat, then we can find your charge."

At first Shizuka could think only of finding Ran and escaping, but she found she rather enjoyed Aiko's company. She had been appalled when she was served a dish of raw meat, and had promptly sent it back to be cooked, earning a few baffled looks in the process.

At first, she didn't notice the cook was doting on her more than what was normal, but Aiko seemed to take on an entirely different persona beside her, stiffening, her eyes wide. Suddenly, without warning she was wrenched from her seat and hauled out of the kitchen by the monkey demoness.

"A-Aiko?!" Shizuka cried in confusion, not understanding the sudden personality change. But as soon as she realized where they was going, she wrenched her hand from the smaller demoness' grip. "What are you doing?"

The monkey looked frazzled and desperate, her eyes darting from side to side. "Lord Sesshomaru was very insistent upon bringing you to him if there should be any changes."

"Changes? What changes?" Shizuka asked, not understanding at all.

"Please, Lady Shizuka, if you do not come I will be in enormous trouble."

Shizuka's words died in her throat upon hearing that. Trouble? Why would she be in trouble? "But Ran..."

"I will send him your regards, but _please_, we _must_ go. Lord Sesshomaru will be furious if you are out in such a state."

"Aiko..._what _are you talking about?" Shizuka pleaded as Aiko continued to tug her feverishly towards her captor's chambers.

Aiko didn't respond as she pulled her along with great urgency, unceremoniously she wrenched open the door and shoved her inside with all of her might, shutting it loudly behind her.

Shizuka nearly lost her footing from receiving such a shove, and she had not been in the room two moments when something warm and _wet _streamed down her leg. She could have cried with frustration, now was really not the time to get her stupid _period!_

She was pulled from her thoughts by a low growl, and she froze where she stood. Slowly, she looked up to meet the gaze of Lord Sesshomaru...he was on his feet, and his eyes were the brightest shade of red she had ever seen.


End file.
